


My Sempiternal

by overpasstown



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Immortal (fanfiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Harvard University, Not sure how far I'm going to go with this, but the idea poped into my head and it had to happen, jokefic, thesaurus abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overpasstown/pseuds/overpasstown
Summary: An AU in which Ebony attends Harvard University, school of rich-craft and snobbery.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	My Sempiternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Bene: I am going to ‘Sc-holler’ at my girl (get it? A reference to our positions as scholars combined with a common colloquialism? Oh how I make myself laugh) to my most beloved confidant (not in the sapphic sense) Raven, known by the nom-de-plume ‘DantezInferno666’, for helping me with the narrative and the prose. You have my eternal adoration. In addition, Justin, you are the inamorato that carries me through my scholarly journey, and you have my eternal adoration as well. I am also very much inspired by Einstein's theory of relativity.

Salutations, dear and coveted reader, my designated moniker is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way, and I have extensive ebony hair (Which, if you are perceptive, reveals how I was bestowed with my title) with beautiful byzantium striations and vibrant vermilion terminations, and frosty cerulean eyes like limpid tears, which cause many to inform me that I am the precise Doppelganger of Toni Morrison ( _Nota Bene redux:_ _for those not erudite enough to understand this highly amusing reference to the work of a renowned Nobel laureate, this literary odyssey might be too highbrow for you and I would advise you to vacate it promptly and return to your standard Panem et Circuses_ ). Despite rumors to the contrary, I do not share any genealogy with Gerard Mouro, winner of the 2018 Nobel Prize in Physics for his method of generating high-intensity ultra-short optical pulses, but deep in my soul I yearn to be because he is extremely seductive. I’m an academic, but I have a thriving social life and have never been told by my peers that I am a “boring egghead” or a “nerd with a stick up her ass”. I have spectral alabaster skin, which is due to my extensive time spent (with my large, thriving, and extant friend group that I possess) in the library. I’m also a student, and I attend an elite university called Harvard in Boston, where I’m a Frosh (I’m 18). I attended a posh private preparatory school (in case my expansive lexicon has not clued you in) and my wardrobe consists largely of tweed. I love Brooks Brothers, and acquire the entirety of my attire from theirin. To give an instance, today I was wearing a black tweed jacket with matching elbow patches on the sleeves and sable-colored corduroy slacks, a rose cashmere turtleneck and coal-colored oxfords. I was wearing glasses the color of the River Styx, and carrying a rare first edition copy of ‘A Woman in White’ by Wilkie Collins in my pitch-colored backpack along with by crimson Harvard ID. 

I was walking across the lush expanse of the Quad. It was sleeting and precipitating simultaneously, to the degree that helios himself was forced to seek refuge in the impenetrable cover of the cumulonimbi, which brought me great joy as spending so much time in the library deprives my skin of melanin and I burn quite easily. A gaggle of Yalies following a behatted tour guide stared at me, muttering tersely about the lack of Gothic architecture. I sneered and raised my median digits in their direction. 

  
“Ahoy, Ebony!” uttered a voice. I directed my gaze toward it. It was… Draco Malfoy!  
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure, Draco?” I inquired inquisitively.  
  
“Oh, Nothing.” He babbled demurely.  
  
Suddenly, I discerned the sound of my intellectual compatriots summoning me, and I was forced to depart hastily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Bene Redux Redux: As this is my first foray into the exercise known as ‘fan-fiction’, I desire to know if this narrative is of satisfactory (and/or above average) quality. My deepest appreciation will be expanded upon those who praise me via written message in the commentary section.
> 
> [A real authors note: this really is my first fanfic! Feel free to share your thoughts and ideas in the comments.]


End file.
